onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece x Fairy Tail (FanFiction Series)
One Piece x Fairy Tail is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, anime and romance fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the One Piece and Fairy Tail verses joining together for the first time on following the Straw Hat Pirates' journey to the New World after the Unlimited World Red Arc based on the FanFiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview The Straw Hat Pirates continue to venture the world in the victory over Patrick Redfield in search of One Piece. On one day, they discover a dimensional portal opening and dropping twelve young individuals who are said to possess Magic. Now, the Straw Hats must get comfortable with these Mages for the next thirteen months as they are prepare to battle forces beyond comprehension. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy **Blizzard *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Nami *Lucy Heartfilia *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nico Robin *Usopp *Tony Tony Chopper *Franky *Brook *Monkey D. Aika **Kumi *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily *Juvia Lockser *Wendy Marvell **Carla *Romeo Conbolt *Levy McGarden Allies *Trafalgar Law **Jupiter *Jimbei *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe ***Lector **Rogue Cheney ***Frosch *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Lyra **Pyxis Adversaries Marines *Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu *Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru *Issho/Admiral Fujitora *Vice Admiral Smoker *Captain Tashigi *Marine K-9 Unit **Commanding Officer Crystal **Captain Shiryu Foxy Pirates *Foxy *Porche *Hamburg Red Lotus *Mikhail Deathwing **Frost *Notus *Nine Magic Knights **Geron **Kessler Blitz **Horan **Wynonna **Kensei Ares **Helena Lamford **Lily Corré **Xever **Nightmare *Nikola Wells *Clay Bluehorn's Army *Travis Bluehorn **Draco *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Edward Newgate **Stefan *Portgas D. Ace *Ken *Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Caribou *Hody Jones *Eneru *Caesar Clown **Smiley *Rob Lucci *Wapol *Kuzan *Bartholomew Kuma *Dracule Mihawk *Hades *Bluenote Stinger *Future Rogue Cheney **Motherglare *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight **Erik/Cobra **Sawyer/Racer **Sorano Aguria/Angel *Minerva Orland Other Adversaries *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia Minor Characters *General Instructor Sengoku *Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp *Igneel *Metalicana *Grandeeney *Weisslogia *Skiadrum Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, Magic and Abilities Devil Fruits *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit **Swamp-Swamp Fruit *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit **Munch-Munch Fruit **Op-Op Fruit **Paw-Paw Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Human-Human Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style **Nine Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Air Magic **Airspace **Amaterasu **Angel Magic **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Blood Magic **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Crash **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Earth-Make **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Magic **Heavenly Body Magic **High Speed **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Nature Magic **Plant Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Shadow Magic **Sleep Magic **Slowing Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Teleportation Magic **Territory **The Knight **Transformation Magic **Vehicle Magic **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wood-Make **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **God's Armor **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Human Subordination **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Keratin Body **Lava Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Locations *Alabasta *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Grand Line *Marineford *New World *Punk Hazard *Skypiea *Tenrou Island *Thriller Bark Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The One Piece series takes place two weeks after the Unlimited World Red Arc, with all twelve Straw Hats still traveling the New World. *The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games Arc, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore". *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2015-present One Piece anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese naming with literal meanings. *Some Fairy Tail elements will take place in the story such as: **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref. **A new dark guild called the Red Lotus annihilates both Tartaros and the Magic Council, in order to throw the entire Kingdom of Fiore into chaos. **The Red Lotus was created five years ago during the Tenrou Team's seven year disappearance. *Most of the main characters in the crossover series, will wear new outfits or have modifications to their original ones, with the exceptions of Luffy, Happy, Chopper, Robin, Kumi, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Levy. Site Navigation Category:One Piece x Fairy Tail Wiki